


personal foul

by constellatory



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Confessions, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, yosuke hanamura: stealth gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constellatory/pseuds/constellatory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe he shouldn't've helped Yu into the equipment room. Once they were alone, together, shoulder to shoulder, Yosuke started to feel, to think, things you really shouldn't feel and think about your best friend.</p><p>So why wasn't it bothering him? Why did he want to just... go for it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	personal foul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manicExpressive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicExpressive/gifts).



“ _Time!”_

Yosuke could barely hear the word through his music. He looked up from changing the song on his music player to realize he’d missed the last play and _tsk_ ’d softly, pausing the music entirely and slipping his headphones off his ears. The players all looked happy. It’d been a productive practice, or at least, it’d seemed that way. From the way Yu talked about basketball sometimes, it didn’t always sound like things went perfectly. But today the team seemed to work flawlessly through their plays, drilling their way through footwork and their passing game. It’d put a smile on his face to watch Yu manage to sink a shot from halfway across the court.

For once, Yosuke had a little free time after school instead of a shift at Junes to run off to, and even though his best buddy had told him apologetically at lunch that he had other plans, Yosuke had decided to hang around and watch. Sports weren’t really his thing, even though he was sort of vaguely aware he’d probably be good at them if he put in the effort. But he didn’t really have the time, with Junes, and everything else going on, so—

“Do you mind cleaning up for us? I promised Daisuke I’d head over to give him a hand with soccer today before it starts raining. You know we’ll help you out next time!”

That was … Kou Ichijou, right? Captain of the basketball team. Yu was smiling at him easily, a hand on his hip in his usual stance, his shoulders relaxed. Yosuke’s eyes drifted over the set of his stance, the line of his body from torso to knee. He’d seen Yu in the Yasogami gym uniform, but the basketball jersey and shorts were new, and baggy on his tall frame. Yosuke had to bite back a smile, his fingers curling idly through the cord of his headphones as he leaned against the far wall of the gym. Somehow, their leader could even make a pair of b-ball shorts look good. What was up with that?

Maybe it was just that the dark palette of it suited him, all storm tones that fell in with his usual sense of style. The _cut_ of it was really different, not fit to Yu’s body at all, instead draping off him and billowing with the twists and turns of his movements. That kind of thing shouldn’t look _good_ on anybody, but Yu still made it work for him. Just kinda confirmed that Yu Narukami could look good in anything, right? That was one of the things Yosuke admired about him, his ease and comfort with himself and sense of personal style, cool yet quirky. It made him a lot easier to watch.

“Go ahead. I’ll take care of things here.”

Yu’s voice snapped Yosuke back out of his thoughts, and he gave his head a quick shake.

“Thanks, man! See you next Tuesday!”

Ichijou raced off, leaving Yu alone. Yosuke watched as he headed towards the equipment room, returning shortly after with a cart obviously meant for the wayward basketballs that’d been left scattered all around the gym. He picked them up one by one, seeming to make a game out of shooting them into the cart from varying distances. Yosuke had to swallow a laugh. He didn’t want to give away his presence just yet, since Yu hadn’t noticed him where he was tucked against the wall. Instead he slunk towards a basketball that happened to be nearby, picking it up and rolling it between his hands. A sly grin snuck across his mouth, and Yosuke braced himself.

“Hey, Yu! Heads up!”

And then he launched the ball right at his partner’s head.

As he expected, though, Yu, who’d been bending down, sprang upright and twisted to catch the ball with the kind of reflexes even most skilled athletes their age wouldn’t possess. That was months of fighting Shadows, right there. Yosuke grinned outright and found another basketball, meandering towards Yu as he tried to spin it on his fingertip. Except he turned out to kind of suck at doing that, and cut off the quip he was going to make with a choked sound as it fell, and he had to go chasing after it.

“Yosuke?”

“H-Hey, partner!” Yosuke tried to recover after his fumble, but even he could tell it was a little ungainly. He covered for it by lining up to shoot the ball he’d retrieved into the cart, and when he sank it perfectly, he gave a small hoot of triumph, pumping a fist. All he got in congratulations was Yu throwing a basketball at his head, making him duck and squawk indignantly.

“Hey, what was that for?”

“Just evening the score.”

When Yosuke straightened up, he found that Yu was smiling, his expression placid, but with secret amusement tucked into the corners of his eyes. He picked up one more basketball and lobbed it into the cart as well. Yosuke airily waved him off and went to grab another basketball himself, and between them, they had the gym clean in half the time. Together they came back to the cart and pushed it towards the equipment room.

“What’re you doing here, Yosuke?”

“I came to watch, obviously! Man, you guys were pretty great out there. I didn’t know the basketball team was that good, y’know? I should’ve come to watch sooner, to support you guys.”

“Well, it was just a practice. If we could play a scrimmage—”

“Don’t sell yourself short!” They were inside the equipment room now, and once the cart was parked with the brake on, Yosuke threw his arm around Yu’s shoulders, grinning expansively. “You were awesome! I had no idea you had skills like that. Where’d you pick up those moves, anyway? Back in the city?”

Half a smile quirked up Yu’s mouth. “Sure. I used to play all the time.”

“Heh, no kidding? Can’t say I ever did anything like that. Wasn’t ever really interested in sports, myself. But that’s what makes you so cool, right? You pick that stuff up like a total natural.”

“It took plenty of practice. I’m sure you’d be great at it too, Yosuke. You’re way faster than I am.”

Yosuke breathed out a laugh, warming at the compliment. “Why are we talking about me, anyway?” He shifted his head, winking, and the small motion brought their heads together just enough for Yu’s hair to tickle Yosuke’s skin. Without thinking he completed the connection and their foreheads bumped. A surge rolled through his chest, though his mouth kept moving, heedless.

“I’m gonna take you out! Aiya, on me. To celebrate!”

“… celebrate what?”

Yu was looking at him. They were close, pressed together, foreheads still touching, Yosuke’s arm comfortable Yu’s shoulders.

“How kickass you are at basketball, obviously.”

“Can’t argue with that.”

How did Yu always know what to say? How to _be?_ In order to make Yosuke feel this way. Like his every nerve was crackling, alive with something _extra,_ more than just himself. His skin was warm even through the sleeve of Yosuke’s jacket and he imagined it was like a brand, somehow pressed into him in ways he’d see and feel long after he let go. There was heat between them, and when Yosuke took a breath all he breathed was heat, found his lungs arresting because of it. He knew Yu better than anyone, because they were best friends, _partners,_ and he knew that the way Yu was looking at him was a question. Heat, heat and _energy,_ energy and a sudden excitement flashing in the air between them that he couldn’t explain. Yu smelled like the sharp tang of recent sweat and whatever shampoo he used and teenage boy, and he tasted like salt.

Yu tasted like salt, Yosuke knew, because something had snapped inside him and with the sugar rush of his blood pounding in his ears he’d pressed his lips to Yu’s.

Yosuke kissed him.

Reality only sank in when he realized that Yu was _reciprocating._ And then all the excitement and energy and heat that had been clouding his better judgment shattered, leaving the perfect clarity of _oh god, what did I just do?!_

“Oh, shit!”

Yosuke sprang back, horrified shock creeping down through his veins like wet tar. “I didn’t mean— I wasn’t— I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry— I’ll just—”

He was tripping over his own feet as fast as he was tripping over his tongue, but trying to back up, Yosuke collided blindly into the basketball cart, and he nearly toppled into it. The whole time, Yu was staring at him in abject shock, eyes wide enough to show whites around the rims. Panic was slowly replacing the horror in Yosuke’s chest, a ball of knotted up, pulsing heat that tasted like battery acid in the back of his throat.

“Just— Just forget it man, I didn’t mean—”

“Yosuke—”

“I’ll just— I can go—”

“ _Yosuke_ —”

“Seriously, just—”

Yu took a step towards him, and Yosuke shut his mouth so quickly his teeth clicked. Yu took another step. Yu’s hands were in his shirt, fisting, tugging, low. They were shaking. Yu was leaning down, leaning in, pulling in a breath, and that was shaking too. Yosuke noted all this with a distant researcher’s calm, studying Yu the way he always studied Yu, the way he couldn’t keep himself from studying Yu, because Yu was fascinating and beautiful and everything one guy should never find another,

and then in a sudden electric instant their mouths were sliding together, lips slick after being licked by nervous tongues, and Yosuke noted that, too, realized that maybe Yu was as uncertain as he was and thought maybe this should have been gross, that definitely this should be wrong, but it wasn’t gross, it didn’t _feel_ wrong, that instead it lit a spark that touched off kindling in his chest, and maybe his entire life he’d been dry to the point of burning alive, because all at once, his every single nerve was alight.

_Yu._

The kiss lasted for all of a few seconds before Yu was pulling back, much to Yosuke’s surprised, deeply confused dismay. Yu let go of him, too, letting his hands fall to his sides, and for a moment they simply stood there staring at each other, their breath coming just a little too fast. Then Yu smiled, and Yosuke realized there would never be any taking this back.

“… don’t apologize,” Yu murmured, and there was something so careful to his tone, uncertain, and Yosuke realized with a jolt that he sounded _hopeful._ “I… me too.”

Maybe … maybe he didn’t want to take this back.

Before he could stop it, a quiet, shaky laugh tumbled past Yosuke’s lips. “Man, I… I didn’t… But I guess all this time I was just…” He paused, rapidly tapping a foot and chewing his lip as words completely failed him. Nervous energy fizzed beneath his skin, high-pressure carbonation that made his fingers want to move, but there was nowhere they wanted to go but Yu. “Ah, screw it. C’mere.”

And Yu was laughing too as Yosuke pulled him in and their mouths found each other again, meeting in kiss after kiss. As each got surer, each got deeper, warmer, and Yosuke felt his blood heat up, his grip on Yu’s jersey growing tighter while Yu’s hands skated up and down his sides, long fingers skimming over his ribs. Without thinking he tilted his head just a bit more, lips parting as he breathed into Yu and Yu breathed back into him, and he felt the brush of a wet tongue as a thrill bolted down his spinal cord—

“Hey, Narukami!”

Yosuke jerked away so hard that this time, with a yelp and unhelpfully pinwheeling arms, he really did topple over into the basketball cart. Only his legs from the knee down still hung over the edge, kicking unsuccessfully.

“I realized I forgot to give you the key— whoa, what happened here?”

Yosuke couldn’t see, but he could hear Yu’s reply, which sounded enviously normal. Yosuke didn’t think he could _speak_ right now, much less look at another human being with anything less than a hideously red face and a very sincere death wish.

“Yosuke came by to help me clean up.”

“… that’s helping?”

“He got a little overenthusiastic.”

_Dammit, Yu!_

“Whatever you say. Just remember to lock up when you’re done, okay?”

“Yeah, of course. See you next practice.”

Once Ichijou had safely left them alone, Yu came over to the cart and folded his arms on the lip of it, leaning over to grin down at Yosuke. “Comfy?”

Splay-armed, awkwardly pillowed on a lumpy bed of basketballs, and still red in the face, Yosuke shifted enough to be able to fold his arms over his chest and schooled his expression into the best glare he could manage. “I seriously hate you.”

“That wasn’t the impression I had two minutes ago.”

“You ass! You can’t just _say_ shit like that when—”

“Sorry, sorry. I know. Come on, let me help you out of there.”

Their combined efforts got Yosuke out of the cart without upending it, somehow, which was a feat in and of itself. But now that they were left to their own devices — devices which right now did not include kissing — an uncomfortable silence descended, and Yosuke spent it staring at Yu’s chest. He suddenly felt strange about everything that had just happened. Was this really the right idea? What if things got weird between them? What were they now? Were they still partners? What if—

But his rapidly darkening thoughts were interrupted by Yu’s hands finding his own, and Yosuke started, looking up involuntarily. Yu was smiling again, and the warmth of it cut through him like a hot knife, melting his heart all over again.

“We don’t have to be anything you’re not ready for, Yosuke. All I know is that I’ve felt this way about you for a long time. We’re still going to be best friends. But…”

Yu ducked his head, pausing, and it took Yosuke a moment of scrutinizing to realize that this was Yu Narukami feeling _shy._ It was at once so appealing and so… _cute_ (screw it, he could let himself think that, even if Yu was a guy) that a grin with all the wattage of the sun broke out across his face. “But?”

“It would be nice,” Yu muttered, his hands briefly squeezing Yosuke’s, “if we could do that sometimes.”

“That? That what? Kiss?”

A beat. “Yeah.”

“You could just say it, you know. If you say it like that, it sounds like something else…”

“Oh.” Yu frowned thoughtfully, his gaze rolling skyward. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“Dude, seriously? That didn’t even occur to you? Look, just do me a favor and don’t say things like that in public. I don’t need the heart attacks…”

“I won’t.” The promise was as sincere as the peck he pressed to Yosuke’s cheek, a move which got Yosuke to laugh and shove at his shoulder. “Man, cut it out. You always going to be this much of a romantic?”

“Mmm, probably.”

“Does this mean I get to look forward to shared bentos with hearts and stars in them?”

Yu shifted to stand beside Yosuke instead, holding only one of his hands and interlacing their fingers as he affected a thoughtful look. “Hearts and cats, I think. They’ll be cuter that way.”

Yosuke gave a groan that was simultaneously a pained chuckle, bumping his head into Yu’s shoulder and leaning back against the cart. “I had to ask. That’s so girly! I can’t believe you.”

“I’m going to make a great girlfriend,” Yu murmured, squeezing Yosuke’s hand again and leaning against the cart himself.

Yosuke was quiet at that. He’d … said something stupid, hadn’t he? It was true, he was worried about this. Not just worried … scared. About what this meant for him, for his reputation, for his perceptions of himself. But whatever all of that was going to mean, aside from a guaranteed week of poor sleep thanks to tossing and turning, staring at his texts, and thinking way too much, that wasn’t a reason to make Yu feel like he had to be different for Yosuke’s sake. There were a whole lot of reasons Yosuke had spontaneously kissed him, and none of them had anything to do with Yu molding himself to Yosuke’s expectations. That Yu had done so much to _shatter_ Yosuke’s expectations, to broaden his world and change his life… wasn’t that so much of why they stood here hand in hand right now?

“You’re going to make a great _boy_ friend _,_ ” Yosuke corrected after a pause, his voice firm. He was looking dead ahead, so although he felt Yu shift as he turned his head, he couldn’t see it. Was determined not to look up at him. If he looked, he might lose his nerve. _Boyfriend._ That word crossed the border from scary into terrifying. He wasn’t even sure he was really ready to use something of that magnitude, and he knew Yu had been joking with his comment. But this was important. Yu was important enough to stretch out of his comfort zone. They could talk later about whether or not they were boyfriends. He knew they were going to. Right now, Yu needed to hear this from him.

They were equals.

Huffing out a sigh, Yosuke sprang up and and let go of Yu’s hand so he could turn to face his partner, the look on his face bright and ready.

“Come on, partner! Let’s get out of here. I still owe you that celebratory beef bowl, remember?”

The look on Yu’s face almost stopped him dead. It wasn’t a _bad_ look, though it wasn’t a _good_ look, at least not in the sense of happiness. It was a _gentle_ look, something so painfully fond it felt almost invasive to look at, as if he were intruding on something deeply private. It was a pale, faint smile, and slightly crinkled eyes, and a wonderful, welling-up warmth that made Yosuke’s knees want to go weak. Just when he thought he couldn’t take another second of this without kissing him or turning away or doing _something_ hideously embarrassing, like hiding his face in his hands, Yu straightened up too, his mouth twitching into a more visible smile.

“That’s right. And since it’s going to rain, I’ll order the special. I expect you to keep up, Yosuke.”

“… man, again? Those things are delicious, but it’s like staring into the depths of meat hell…”

Side by side, the boys walked out of the equipment room, conversing lightly, their hands brushing together just once. Yu locked the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Another gift for my best Yosuke, light of my life, who gave me a major assist in writing Yosuke's incredibly gay rambling about Yu's sense of fashion in this fic.
> 
> Also dedicated to my buddy Ichi. This fic came about largely because of RP shenanigans, and all three of us going "what if..." at each other for several weeks straight and writing one billion words at each other. Life is wonderful.
> 
> Lastly, big thanks to Gent for providing this fic's title! 
> 
> As always, feel free to say hi to me on [tumblr](http://thievishly.tumblr.com/).


End file.
